Close Call
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Arthur and Morgana save Merlin from an abusive prince while at a feast. (Or, my excuse for some shameless hurt!Merlin)


**Um, this is for the people following Protecting the Protector. I sorta wanted a story featuring pre-evil Morgana with some added hurt! Merlin, but I'm trying to follow a set timeline in the other story. Long story short, I wrote this for fun and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks for those who are reading PTP, leave me a comment if you can for this story, and I don't own anyone remotely associated with Merlin.**

**Bye!**

* * *

Merlin wasn't exactly sure why Uther decided to throw a feast. Arthur had been very vague and Morgana was just as clueless as the young warlock, but it meant he had to help prepare for the feast all week, on top of his duties for Arthur and Gaius, so he was bone tired by Saturday night. But since there was no rest for the wicked, and Uther would see him as the most wicked had his secret ever come out, Merlin had to work during the feast.

He spent the majority of the night pouring drinks, bringing food, and otherwise trying to stay out of the way of any royals. He actually succeeded for the most part, the night almost over, visions of his bed flashing before his eyes, when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"How much would you give for his one, Uther old friend?" a deep, leering, very drunk voice asked, his hold around Merlin tightening. "I bet I could find a place for him in my court."

"I assure you Prince Wesley," Arthur started before Uther could open his mouth, "that he belongs to me and I've grown rather attached to the idea of not having to train a new servant." A few of the knights smirked at Arthur's answer, the prince himself meeting Merlin's eyes dead on, silently ordering him not to say anything. To say Merlin was surprised would be an understatement, but he also knew what Arthur was trying to do and opted to do as he was told for once.

"Now, now Arthur," Uther stated with a relaxed smile, "just last week you were complaining about how this Marvin doesn't listen to you. Perhaps a few weeks in Wesley's care would do him some good." Morgana looked as if she wanted to argue, but she closed her mouth when her surrogate brother beat her to the punch.

"Father, _Merlin_ and I have since come to an understanding," Arthur replied quickly, trying and failing to match his father's smile, his eyes far too tense. "And, as I've said, it's a hassle to train a new servant. Merlin doesn't need to spend any time with Prince Wesley."

"Perhaps Merlin," Wesley's hold tightened a bit more, his hand nearly crushing the warlock's wrist, no doubt going to leave a bruise, "can speak for himself. Are you looking for a change of scenery, Merlin?" Merlin looked to Arthur first, but the blond was looking at his plate, furiously playing with his food.

"Um, thank you, but I'm actually quite happy here," Merlin said softly. He wanted to add that he'd much rather work for Cook than this smelly, sleazy man, but he had a feeling insulting royalty _not_ Arthur Pendragon would result in a flogging, so Merlin kept his mouth firmly shut.

"If you're sure," Wesley stated with a sneer, his grip crushing his wrist. Merlin felt something crack, barely holding a cry of pain at bay.

"Wesley, I must ask you to unhand my servant," Arthur stated in a forced polite voice. "Lady Morgana isn't feeling well and, since her servant is sick, she has asked me to allow Merlin to walk her to her chambers."

Morgana jumped up, nodding vigorously, giving Uther a faux-apologetic smile just as Gwen melted into the shadows. Wesley reluctantly nodded, roughly shoving Merlin's hand back at him. Morgana apologized to the guests, quickly moving to Merlin's side, ushering him out of the room.

Once out in the hallway, Merlin hissed, resting his throbbing wrist against his chest. He glanced at Morgana and softly asked, "Who was that man?"

"Prince Wesley," Morgana snarled as the two starting walking away from the banquet hall. "He's a horrible, horrible excuse for a man, but Uther must make him happy every time he comes to visit otherwise his father will wish ill-will on Camelot."

"Perhaps he should lay off the ale," Merlin suggested softly. "I think he broke my wrist." He lightly stroked the bone, barely keeping another hiss at bay.

"We'll get you to Gaius," Morgana stated taking a left instead of a right. "I'll be sure Arthur knows where to find you."

Once at Gaius' chambers, Morgana bid Merlin goodnight and walked away. Merlin headed up the stairs, finding Gaius standing at a cauldron when he stepped inside. "Oh, Merlin, there you are. Is the feast over already? I need to go and apologize to Uther for not…" the older man trailed off, eyes zeroing in on Merlin's injured wrist. "What on earth happened?"

Merlin explained about Prince Wesley as Gaius sat him down at the table, carefully handling the broken wrist, seeking out the supplies he'd need. "And I swear Uther considered selling me to that man. I am not a slave, Gaius. He just can't sell me to whoever wants me."

"He is the king, Merlin, he can do whatever he pleases," Gaius responded grimly as he worked on the wound.

"B-but…" Merlin felt himself pale. "I don't want to go with that man."

"Then you are lucky you are employed by Arthur and _not_ Uther," Gaius replied softly, giving Merlin a small smile. "I know you complain about Arthur, but he would never give you up to a man such as Wesley."

"Yeah," Merlin started softly, remembering the feast. Arthur, despite all his 'you're a useless servant, Merlin' complaints had actually stood up for the young warlock. "He really came through for me."

**Merlin**

Prince Wesley left a few days later, Merlin succeeding in dodging him the entire time, and the young warlock gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back as he watched the prince's entourage leave Camelot from his bedroom window.

According to Gaius, Wesley had broken two bones in Merlin's wrist. Arthur, having visited Merlin after the feast, had teased the young warlock about having delicate bones, but Merlin knew he was just being Arthur and didn't let it get to him; especially when Arthur reassured his servant that he would never work for Prince Wesley.

Gwen and Morgana had also visited, both cooing over his wrist, the latter furiously ranting about Uther total lack of care for Merlin's wellbeing, while the former sent warning looks at her mistress every time she got too vocal. They left Merlin feeling jovial about knowing he had friends who cared about him.

He stood up from his spot by the window, intending to clean up his room (seriously, it had been on his list but he had been too busy that week) when he heard a knock on his door. He moved forward, opening it, freezing when he saw who it was.

"Marvin," Uther Pendragon greeted stepping inside.

"Sire?" Merlin responded his mouth suddenly dry, foregoing correcting the king. He helplessly gestured around his room, muttering, "Have, uh, have a seat?" Gods, he wished he'd stop saying everything with a question mark at the end.

"I'm not staying long," Uther stated with a look of pure disdain as he took in the room. "I just came to say Prince Wesley shows interest in one servant every year, and every year I never give into his request. Though, why he would show interest in someone as incompetent as you, I do not know, but I just thought you should know that you are employed at Camelot, and you shall stay employed here until Arthur finally wises up and discontinues your employment."

"Uh, thank you, sire?" It sounded to Merlin like he was probably going to be around for a while, and it seemed Uther was neither pleased nor upset by this news. Of course, Merlin had never really been good at reading people, so he could be wrong. About the upset thing because he doubted Uther would willingly keep him around.

"There is nothing to thank," Uther replied with one, final sweep of Merlin's room. "And would it kill you to clean your room." He then turned on his heel and walked out, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary, leaving Merlin feeling very confused and with the overwhelming need to throw a few more things onto the floor.


End file.
